The present invention relates to a novel meshing mechanism for intermittent transmission which is prevented from depletion of lubricant.
Intermittent transmission meshing mechanisms heretofore known have the drawback that the parts, even when fully lubricated prior to the start of operation, are depleted of the lubricant during a long period of time and encounter increased frictional resistance which causes rapid wear and consequently renders the mechanism no longer operative as desired.
In systems in which the intermittent transmission meshing mechanism is used, for example, in a remote control system for a marine engine, the inner wire of a control cable coupled to the clutch of the marine engine is connected to one end of a toothed driven member of the mechanism so that the clutch can be operated by the movement of the driven member. When the clutch is operated by the movement of the driven member, the inner wire, which is flexible, backlashes within a flexible tube slidably sheathing the inner wire due to bending, deformation or like cause under a pushing load. Accordingly the driven member of the transmission mechanism must be moved excessively by an amount corresponding to the backlash. At this time, the pressure on the inner wire forces a tooth of the driven member toothed portion into sliding contact, at part of its outer periphery, with the circular outer periphery of a drive member. If the contact portion should then be depleted of lubricant, the lever fixed to the shaft of the drive member is not smoothly turnable, while the outer periphery of the tooth will wear away rapidly, with the result that the driven member is returned in the direction in which the lever is reversely turned. If the lever is turned repeatedly under such a condition, the clutch becomes no longer fully engageable and an engine trouble will develop.